Short Storytime
by misswriter101
Summary: These are a bunch of random Kim Possible stories that are each under 1100 words. Every chapter is a completely different story! Read as Kim and other characters face difficult missions, hardships, love, reunion, and much more!
1. Chapter 1: Cupcake Date

**This first short story takes place during the episode Odds Man In. I want to make more short stories based off of episodes like this, so please comment below episodes that I can make short stories from! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story, A (Kim) Possible Life.**

After school, Kim walked into Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes. There was a long line, as usual. Kim didn't want to wait in a huge line, but it was worth it. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend with a box of Mocha Mania cupcakes, which Wade earlier told her that they were the bomb. The place had an amazing aroma. The line went quickly and soon it was Kim's turn to order.

"Hello, welcome to Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes! What would you like today?" The friendly worker asked.

"Hi. I would like a box of Mocha Mania cupcakes, please," Kim responded.

"Okay, anything else?" The worker told Kim.

"No thank you," Kim said. The girl left but then returned with a box filled with a dozen Mocha Mania cupcakes.

"Thanks!" Kim exclaimed before she walked over to the cashier. Kim pulled out her wallet and paid for the delicious treats. Then she walked back to the Sloth with the box in her hand. Once Kim got home, she made a phone call to Ron.

"Hey Ron," Kim greeted.

"Hey KP," Ron answered.

"Meet me in my backyard, okay?" Kim told him.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Ron replied. Kim then hung up the phone and waited for her boyfriend. A few minutes later, Ron hurried over to find his girlfriend sitting on a picnic blanket with a box of cupcakes.

"Would you like to join me on a cupcake date?" Kim asked.

"Ooh, Hank's Gourmet cupcakes! I heard they had the best cupcakes. I would love to join. Thanks for doing this! I could use some cupcakes right now," Ron said before giving Kim a peck on her cheek.

"Let me guess. Barkin gave you extra homework?" Kim asked.

"How do you know me so well?" Ron responded.

"I've known you for twelve years and Barkin _always_ gives you extra homework," Kim told Ron while she grabbed a cupcake.

"I wish if he didn't hate me," Ron sighed before he took a bite out of his cupcake.

"This tastes amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is it better then Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Almost! This is the bomb!" Ron shouted.

"That's what Wade told me," Kim said, "These cupcakes are delicious!"

"Maybe they can make naco flavored cupcakes," Ron suggested.

"I don't know how naco _cupcakes_ would taste," Kim replied, making a face.

"Yum! I can't get enough of these!" Ron cheered as he reached over to grab a second cupcake. Ron accidentally moved his arm towards Kim's face, so his cupcake went straight into it. Ron laughed hysterically at the sight of her face covered in Mocha Mania frosting. She didn't look too thrilled.

"It was an accident!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron Stoppable, you won't get away with this!" Kim replied as she grabbed a cupcake and quickly shoved it into Ron's face. Both of their smiling faces were covered in cupcake frosting.

"Okay, I'm going to actually eat this cupcake and not put it in your face," Ron chuckled as he grabbed another cupcake from the box.

"Me too," Kim responded as she took a cupcake.

"How can cupcakes taste so badical?" Ron asked after he licked frosting off of his lips.

"I don't know, but these are the best cupcakes I've ever had," Kim answered.

After Ron and Kim finally ate those cupcakes, she said, "We should clean off our faces."

"Yeah, good idea," Ron answered as they went into Kim's house.

"What about the rest of the cupcakes?" Ron asked.

"You can keep them. I wanted to surprise my boyfriend," Kim replied.

"Thanks, KP. You know how to cheer me up!" Ron exclaimed. Then, despite the cupcake remains that were still on their faces, he pulled her into a kiss.

"You know how to cheer me up, too," Kim responded with a smirk on her face.

"No way!" Jim shouted.

"We have never seen cupcake cooties before!" Tim finished.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled as she began to walk towards them.

"Gotta go!" Jim and Tim replied, and then they ran upstairs.

"They can be so annoying," Kim sighed. She and Ron washed off their messy faces in the kitchen sink.

"Should we start studying for our history test tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"I hate history," Ron groaned.

"Come on, we have to ace this test," Kim told Ron. She grabbed his hand and they went back outside to study.

Ron put the remaining cupcakes in his panic room later. **A/N: If you watch Odds Man In, you will see later on in the episode that Ron has the cupcakes from Kim in his panic room.**


	2. Chapter 2: Failed Plans

Kim nearly ran off the plane and into the Middleton Airport. Ron would be waiting for her somewhere near the airport entrance. She hadn't seen him since Spring Break, which doesn't seem too long for some people but it felt like years for Kim and Ron. As Kim was sprinting, she found her boyfriend. She raced towards him and he did the same. They finally embraced and shared a long kiss.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Kim exclaimed.

"I missed you too, KP. Middleton hasn't been the same without you," Ron replied.

"Maryland is a nice place, but I'm happy to be back home," Kim said. She and Ron grabbed her luggage and walked over to his car. Kim attended Johns Hopkins University in Bailtimore, Maryland while Ron went to the Upperton College of Culinary Arts. They had bought a small apartment in Middleton.

"Ron? Where are you driving? I don't think that this is the way to our apartment," Kim stated, looking out the car windows.

"You'll see," Ron responded with a smile on his face.

Ron's face fell as he pulled into Bonnie's Bakery instead of the place that he originally wanted to take Kim.

"Damnit! Everything is ruined!" Ron yelled.

"Ron?" Kim whispered.

"Bonnie is even trying to ruin my proposal now. Well, she didn't know but... maybe it isn't even Bonnie Rockwaller. But the preschool playground is supposed to be here! This was where we met! I was supposed to pop the question in the perfect spot and it's all gone," Ron explained.

"Ron, you wanted to propose to me here?" Kim softly asked.

"Yes," Ron whispered.

"Nothing is ruined. I find it romantic that you wanted to propose to me where we first met, but I understand. I'm not mad at all. Also, my answer is yes. Ron Stoppable, I want to marry you with all of my heart," Kim cried as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Ron grinned as he took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. Ron slowly slipped the ring onto Kim's finger and after this, they shared a long kiss.

"By the way, your parents are okay with this. Even your dad, he's not going to send me into a black hole," Ron told his new fiancé, and the last sentence made her laugh.

"Now let's go home. I could use some Ronshine," Kim said with a grin.

"Booyah," Ron whispered as he started the car and got ready to drive home. One slight problem, the car wouldn't start.

"We are out of gas," Ron mumbled, "I screwed something else up."

"It's no big. I can just call for help!" Kim exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

"My phone is dead," Kim sighed as she smacked her forehead.

"I didn't even bring my phone. What should we do now?" Ron questioned. The car was silent for a few moments, and crickets could be heard chirping outside.

"I'm such an idiot," Ron groaned, which broke the silence.

"You are not an idiot. We can go get someone nearby to help us. There is a neighborhood right there," Kim said while pointing to a newly built neighborhood, "I bet someone would be willing to help."

"I hope we can find help," Ron replied as he got out of the car with Kim.

Ron nervously knocked on the door of a brick house that had most of its lights on. He was desperate for help.

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron squeaked, "I didn't know that you lived here."

"Hello Possible, Stoppable. I moved in a few weeks ago. What do you guys want?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Well, um, my car ran out of gas but Kim and I want to get back to our apartment," Ron explained.

"Okay, I can make a call for you. Come inside, you two," Mr. Barkin told his former students.

"Thank you," Kim and Ron said at the same time. Mr. Barkin called for help, and soon Ron's car was taken to an auto shop. There, the car received a full tank of gas. After everything was okay, Ron finally drove back to the apartment with Kim.

"Don't worry, Ronshine is worth the wait," Kim said when she was back in the car with Ron.

"Booyah," Ron whispered again, which made Kim laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Sitch in Time

**I decided to change and add a few things to A Sitch in Time. The first part of this story is exactly what was said in the movie.**

"Anybody want to explain any of this to me?" Younger Kim asked after she saw her future self.

"I'm you from the future," Kim told herself.

"Okay, this is a 9.7 on the weirdness scale," Kim from the past responded.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Trust me. Look out!" Older Kim exclaimed as she shoved her younger self away from something that was falling. Soon the normal Ron appeared at the scene, ready to help out.

"Ron! What are you wearing?" Kim asked.

"My mom signed me up for a folk dancing class," Ron replied.

"That's the future you," Younger Kim told younger Ron.

"What's with the stupid hat?" He questioned.

"It's a... It's a future hat!" Ron shouted.

"Future me isn't afraid of monkeys. I get brave!" Younger Ron exclaimed as he saw his older self fighting the giant monkey with Kim.

"You have to be to dress like that," Mini Kim said.

The fight went on as Kim and Ron tried to destroy the huge monkey. Ron pressed the red button, which seemed like a bad idea at first, but the lasers that formed destroyed the monkey. When Ron pressed a different button after the monkey was in pieces, the lasers went away.

"Booyah! You rock!" Younger Ron told his future self.

"No my young friend, you rock!" Older Ron responded.

"Nice to know that braces work!" Kim from the past said.

"Yeah, as long as you don't try to kiss Walter Nelson," Present Kim sighed.

"Locked braces?" Mini Kim asked.

"It was an embarrassing ride to the orthodontist," Kim replied.

"What does the future hat do?" Younger Ron asked.

"Nothing! It's just a hat. Okay look, listen to me. In the future you will change your hair and become a babe magnet. Keep that look!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay but what about the hat?" Ron from the past questioned.

"Forget the hat!" Ron screamed.

"Well, things change in the future. Ron and I are dating!" Kim exclaimed, putting an arm around her boyfriend.

"What?!" Younger Kim shouted. She was completely in shock.

"Cool!" Ron from the past yelled as mini Kim glared at him.

"How did it happen?" A surprised Younger Kim asked.

"Well, it was the Middleton High Junior Prom. At first Kim was going to go with _Erik_ who turned out to be a synthodrone, ew! Then Erik melted so Kim and I went together. I had feelings for her and she slowly developed feelings for me. Then BOOYAH! We kissed at the prom," Ron explained.

"Never go to the prom with Erik. Ron is much better," Kim told her younger self. Ron nodded his head in approval.

"This is kind of weird. I like Ron, but as a friend. I never thought we would actually date," Younger Kim stated.

"You may feel this way now, but it will change. Ron is a great boyfriend," Kim told her mini self. Kim and Ron then leaned in to kiss, but then got interrupted.

"EW! DON'T DO IT!" Younger Kim and Ron screamed at the same time. Kim and Ron laughed while pulling away.

After a few moments of silence, younger Ron declared, "Wow! The Ron-man gets a girlfriend!"

"Yeah! High school is great, except for Mr. Barkin. Watch out for him. Also, don't use too many coupons on dates," Ron warned. Ron from the past quickly nodded.

"This is a level 100 now on the weirdness scale. I have to know for _years_ that Ron and I end up dating before anything actually happens," Younger Kim said.

"Sorry that we told you, maybe it was a bad idea," Kim answered.

"Do I ever go back to Camp Wannaweep?" An anxious mini Ron asked, which changed the topic.

"Ummm..." Ron murmured, remembering the time when he saved the cheerleaders from Gil during the fake competition.

"I DO?" Younger Ron cried.

"We gotta go. Let's go, Ron!" Kim told everyone, grabbing Ron. Both of them disappeared into their world.

"I NEVER want to go back to Camp Wannaweep. NEVER!" Younger Ron shouted.

"I doubt that you would go back. For camp, at least. Let's get our ride back home," Kim pointed out. Ron nodded and followed Kim.

"Well, I guess we become more than friends later on in life," Kim told Ron. They got a ride back to their neighborhood, and now they were walking home.

"Kind of awk-weird to think about," Ron responded.

"Let's just forget about this, okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Everything that happened today never happened!" Ron stated.

"How about that math test?" Kim asked.

"I wish that never happened," Ron responded, which made Kim laugh.

"Bye Ron, see you tomorrow!" Kim shouted because she saw her house.

"Bye KP!" Ron called as he continued walking to his house. Both of them thought that it was weird that later on they would be dating, but they didn't tell anyone about it. Eventually both of them forgot about this day.


	4. Chapter 4: Infinity and Beyond

"You design the most amazing outfits!" Kim gasped as she was looking at outfits that her friend drew on sheets of paper.

"I can't wait to make them. Hopefully some of the outfits will be in the Club Banana Summer Collection," Monique replied. She had come down to Middleton to visit for a few weeks.

"I will definitely buy some of your newest designs. I wish that I could buy them all!" Kim sighed. Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry Monique, it's my dad," Kim responded as she grabbed her phone, "Hello?" Kim's face fell as she heard what her father was saying. Kim felt like crying, but she didn't want to have a total meltdown in the Middleton Mall. Her eyes were already filling with tears.

"Okay, I'll be at the Space Center right away," Kim whispered before hanging up the phone.

"I have to go, it's an emergency. Something bad has happened. I can explain later, I'm so sorry," Kim said. Then she ran out of the mall and got into her car.

"What happened? Wait... Space Center and Mr. Possible. This is not good," Monique thought after her friend bolted out of the door.

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

"Dad, I can't believe that you actually did it!" Kim cried.

"I had to do it, there was no other option. He hurt you, so I took action," Mr. Possible replied.

"There were plenty of other options and I'll probably never see him again! How could you?" Kim wailed as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Now you know what I do to boys who hurt my Kimmie-cub."

"He didn't even hurt me!"

"Well I know that _he_ has learned his lesson now."

"Come on, dad! We were having a slight disagreement. He may be lost forever... can't we do SOMETHING?"

"I don't know what we could do. We just can't send the space probe back."

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Ron was really understanding about it."

"You sent my fiancé into a new space probe to test out without telling me! What if the probe isn't safe and he gets hurt? Our wedding is in days!"

"At least I didn't send him into a black hole."

"This is nearly as bad! Ron is probably lost out there in space, what's he going to do?" All of a sudden, there was a weird noise from above. A space probe was about to land.

"This can't be..." A worker gasped. The probe landed roughly, but at least it landed in the right spot. The door opened and out came Ron Stoppable, and in less than five seconds Kim had jumped right into his arms.

"The probe is back already? It was supposed to come back down in two days!" Mr. Possible exclaimed. Soon Kim let go of her fiancé, and they walked away from the probe.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" Kim told Ron.

"It was really no big," Ron chuckled. Just then, the probe that Ron was in exploded. The ground shook and Ron held Kim tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"DAD! What if Ron was in the probe then? What would have happened?" Kim shouted.

"Wait but that means, the probe kind of worked! It's supposed to land a minute before it explodes if there is a problem. That's why it landed so quickly," Mr. Possible explained. Kim still had her arms crossed and was giving an angry look at her father.

"Why did you agree to do this?" Kim asked Ron.

"I thought that it would be pretty cool to be the test monkey. Well, guinea pig. I still don't like monkeys," Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes and held his hand.

"You were being a bit dramatic. I knew this would be safe!" Mr. Possible told his daughter.

"Fine. I won't stay mad because I know that my Ron is okay and that's all that matters to me right now."

 **So Ron wasn't sent into a black hole after all. Woo hoo! Next short story is coming up soon.**


End file.
